


this is the story at the end of the world

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End of the World, M/M, Season/Series 03, but not as angsty as it could be, humanity survives, spn_apocasmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: the world ends, but life goes on, so Sam and Dean make do.





	this is the story at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://spn-apocasmut.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_apocasmut](http://spn-apocasmut.livejournal.com/). thanks to [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/) for the beta (especially because the tenses were 342343 times worse than usual) and everyone else who cheered me along when I yelled "but this story doesn't want to have porn in it!" Can you believe it was telling me this? I totally talked it into it, though. My prompt was this quote and the picture I used to make the header. [2017: who knows where that pic is now, cause I sure dont]

In the end, it isn't Sam who brings about the end of the world.

They're checking out a haunted mine shaft in Montana when it happens. There are freak storms and the earth shaking and fires all over, pretty much everything except a plague of bugs. While it's still working, the EAS says the same thing is going on all across the country, and once it goes down, the scanner that Dean steals from a big rig parked in the motel parking lot says that things aren't looking good as far as the chain of radios can reach.

They have emergency supplies in the Impala. Their dad drilled them at being prepared for anything, and while they aren't sure that he was thinking of anything like this, it's close enough.

It is the end of the world, after all.

Dean didn't think he could feel grateful about the end of the world, but it turns out that he can. Over the last few months, since Sam brought him back from hell, there have been too many mentions of Sam being the antichrist and the one to bring about the end of the world for Dean's liking.

But it turned out that Sam wasn't needed to bring about the end of the world because Sam was sleeping curled up against Dean when the first earthquake hit. And while Dean knows incest is probably a sin, he doesn't think that it's a 'bring about the end of the world' type of deal, so he figures he and Sam are probably off the hook this time.

 

They've been holed up in the hotel for three days, and Dean is starting to go a little stir crazy. At night, he sleeps curled up around Sam, their skin sweat slicked and their bodies so tangled it's hard to tell where one of them stops and the other begins. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and buries his face in Dean's hair, and Dean runs his hand up Sam's spine and over the scar that's still there.

Sam shifts then, pushes his hardening dick into the hollow of Dean's hip and nuzzles at the side of his face. Dean turns his head so he can catch Sam's lips in a hard kiss, the two of them moving together again.

Sam slides one of his hands down to Dean's ass. Dean nearly purrs when he palms it, and he lets out a groan when two of Sam's long fingers slip down and into him where he's still slick and loose from their fuck not too long ago.

It doesn't take much shifting around until they're at an angle for Dean to slide down onto Sam's dick, both of them biting at each other's lips as he does so. Even though they both just came, it doesn't take long, and soon Dean's arching his back, his dick rubbing slickly between their stomachs. He moans as he comes, and Sam's not far behind him, pulling away from Dean's mouth to bite at the side of his neck.

 

As soon as the storms die down, Sam and Dean venture out into the town. Not everyone has survived. The effects of the storm are deadly and gruesome, and for all that they try, they draw up blank on the questions of why and how it all happened. Dean figures it's just a part of the world ending.

For all that, though, there's still quite a few people left. Maybe seventy five all told by the time the people in the town venture out into the surrounding area and bring back any survivors. No one is really sure what to do or how to proceed, but Dean is pretty sure that the same tricks they know to keep people safe will still work, so he and Sam start to organize.

There were five churches in a town that had had maybe two thousand people in it before the end. Three of the priests survived. Sam and Dean talk to them, trying to figure out the first steps. The first thing that Sam can think to do is to have them bless the town's two main water sources, the reservoir on top of the hill and the river than runs along the side of the town.

Sam takes them to do that, and Dean talks to what is now the town leadership—the sheriff and a fireman. They discuss logistics, town safety, and ways that they can make the town safer. The first thing they have to do is get all of the dead out of the town.

Dean knows that it will be hard and that it'll take time. This town is small, and everyone will have known everyone else, so each and every person they find is going to hurt.

It takes almost a week for them to get the town consolidated into one section. Some of the people hadn't wanted to leave their homes, but they were convinced after a while. They manage to hit a jackpot on salt at one of the stores in town, and one of the kids who'd worked there part time explained that they'd somehow messed up their order numbers. Dean didn't care how it had happened—they had salt now.

They dig trenches around the part of town that they've decided to use and pour salt into them. They put in shavings of silver and consecrated iron along with some herbs that are known for protection. The smith makes everyone a pentagram to wear and some larger ones to hang from doorways and sign posts.

The town is in the middle of farm country. The people go out and bring back some stock—horses, so they can have transportation once the gas is gone, and cows for milk and meat. There are pigs and goats and chickens, too. What they don't bring back is let loose to fend for itself, and the townspeople assure the boys that it's better to let the animals roam free than to keep them penned up—if they keep them penned up, they'll die without people to take care of them, but this way, a good portion will survive.

Things settle down. The motel that Dean and Sam are in is part of the area that they secured, and they aren't the only ones who settle in there. Across the street is the biggest of all the churches, so they made that the town center, the base of operations.

Dean and Sam don't try to become the leaders of the group, but they know what they're doing, so nine out of ten times, people come to them for help. They teach everyone everything they can—salt and holy water, what metal works on what, and the most important lesson of all: run and get to safety when it's too much to handle. Dean and Sam aren't very good at the last one themselves, but they know the benefit of the plan.

Other people start trickling in. People from surrounding towns, people who are running from the things they don't understand. It's about then that the first few demons try to attack the town, and they get to see just how well their wards and lines hold up.

In the end, Sam and Dean manage to get rid of the demons. While they set up the exorcism, their barriers hold, and the demons are stuck on the outside. The town celebrates by having chicken, cooked in the fire pit that's in the yard next to the church. It's then Sam and Dean realize that holing up might not be enough.

 

Even with all the work they do every day, Dean's still getting restless. They haven't been in one place this long since Sam was in seventh grade, and Sam figures he should have known that even the end of the world won't keep Dean in one place.

The night that they decide that they'll venture out once the townspeople can look after themselves, Sam fucks Dean up against the door to their motel room. Dean's got one leg hitched up around Sam's hip, and Sam's pinning both of Dean's hands above his head with one of his.

Sam's jeans are still on, shoved down and out of the way and just barely hanging on to his hips, mostly because of Dean's leg. Dean's jeans have been kicked off to the side, and both of them have their t-shirts on.

Sam bites at Dean's mouth, his neck, his collarbone, any skin that he can reach. Dean has to bite his lip, his fingers curling tighter around themselves and his leg tightening around Sam's hip as Sam lets go of his wrists so he can shift Dean higher, up off his feet, for a better angle.

It doesn't take Sam long to come when he has Dean like that, and Dean only has to shift a little and thrust a few more times after that before he follows Sam over the edge. Sam sets Dean down slowly, making sure his legs will hold him. Sam looks at him through his fringe of hair, and Dean smiles, reaching out to run his fingers through it.

 

They don't leave until they're sure the townspeople have enough knowledge. They add devil's traps into the roads and paths into towns and to every doorstep. And then, when they do go, they come back every little bit, always to the same room in the motel that the people there keep up for them.

They find out just how bad off the rest of the world is right away. Everyone who didn't know what they were doing or how to fight of the things that crawled out of hell are pretty much gone. There are a few survivors, who they send back toward the town. Not all make it, but a good number of them do.

They find a couple of more settlements out there, run into more hunters. They leave word in all of the places with people and leave messages in the places where there aren't any. They aren't complicated, just little things that their dad and Bobby had taught them to do over the years to let other hunters know they'd been by.

In the end all they could do was survive.

Three years after the end, they come to the largest settlement they've seen yet, larger even then their own. This one is big enough that it's almost a whole town, and when they're let in, they find Ellen and Jo.

They stay there almost a full week, exchanging news about what's left of the world and updating everyone's maps. They tell them where they've been and the camps they've seen, and the two women do the same.

When they leave, it isn't a hardship. Not like when they leave the small places that are barely hanging on. This one is big and holding steady, and the boys don't look back once.

They come across a real small camp that's closer to home a while later. When they identify themselves as the Winchester brothers, the guns go down without any hesitancy and the people behind the barricades stand up, all smiles and joy.

"Sam and Dean? Really? Bobby Singer was with us in the beginning, he told us about you. Said you two were mighty fine fellas, and that if you ever came through to tell you that he'd find you," one man told them.

They stayed a few nights, helping out where they could. The townspeople sent them on their way with promises to come back if they were ever in the area, and this time, Sam and Dean watched the town recede in their mirrors.

 

After they set up camp the night after they left the town, Dean asks the question they'd both been thinking. "Think he's still alive?" Sam shrugs but doesn't say anything.

Later, once they've settled down between the car and their fire, Sam answers him. "Wouldn't he have found us by now, if he was?"

Dean doesn't say anything, just stares up at the stars. They seem to be getting brighter every day.

 

Things are different a couple years down the line. People are still surviving, and those few groups that a hunter was able to reach before the demons and the other evils that walked the earth now are still going strong. Some groups give up living where they are and join others, and some groups split into two, but people are still being people and still getting along as well as they ever were.

They run into Bobby five years after the fact. He tells them what he knows, how it happened. In the end, it wasn't Sam like so many had predicted, but Bela, in her greed to get her hands on a box that no one knew the contents of.

Turns out, it had held the end of the world.

Bobby goes back with them to their little set up, but he never does explain where he'd been between when it ended and then. Ellen sends a few kids up to be trained by them, and so do people from all the groups around them. Dean and Sam teach them everything they can. Once Bobby joins them, he does, too.

The motel had been emptied of families sometime in the third year. Now it was just used to house the kids who were being trained. Dean and Sam had set up the most permanent home they'd ever had in a small little house a few doors down.

When Bobby settles in, he takes a house near theirs, filling it up with as many books as he can scrounge up. Dean thinks that some things never change, though when he says that to Sam, all he gets is a smack upside the head.

Things finally settle down to some semblance of normal. It isn't anything like the normal any of them have ever known, even Sam and Dean, but it's normal enough for now.

And then Bela shows up.

 

Dean has the Colt on her before he can even think about it. Sam has a gun filled with silver rounds, and two of the kids they are training from nearby camps have shotguns filled with rock salt leveled at her once they see how the Winchesters react.

Bela doesn't even flinch.

She looks worn down and haunted, too skinny with bags under her eyes and bruises on sallow skin. The first thing Dean does once he's taken stock of the situation is send one of the boys to get Bobby. Sam motions her onto a devil's trap, and both boys are surprised when she comes up demon-free.

Both boys are more surprised when they let her step out and into the town.

 

She hadn't really meant to end the world. They get this. But she had, and Dean has always been one for the whole 'actions speak louder than words' thing. Doubly so in this case since her actions had, you know, ended the world.  
  
It still makes it hard for them to flat out kill her, and with all the things that are crawling around in the night _and_ the day, it also makes it hard not to let her in. When Bobby shows up with the kids they sent off to get him, Dean is kind of hoping that he'll tell them they're crazy and that they should just shoot her. He doesn't, though, and Dean thinks he might even see a little bit of pride there when he realizes both boys have put away their weapons.

She tells them what she knows about what, exactly, had been in the box. They all call it the end of the world, but it wasn't, really. It was more a hell on earth, an end of the world as it was. Apparently, what was in the box was something that had been boxed up long ago—so long ago that any defense known against it is gone now.

Not that it mattered. She tells them some story about the earth being the middle ground between heaven and hell and how both sides were fighting for the advantage. She doesn't know details—not any more than any religious text does—but somehow, heaven had boxed up the most wicked of hell. Since then, they haven't really had control over earth, but they'd had a much more solid footing than hell had.

Or something.

Sam listens intently to the story, but Dean stands up and wanders out of their kitchen and into what passes as their study, looking over supply numbers for the town. He doesn't know when, exactly, it had happened, but one day he looked up from a list of supply and harvest numbers and realized that when they were in town, he and Sam were the leaders.

Bela sleeps on their couch that night. She doesn't say anything about the fact that the second bedroom in their house is filled with books and guns and that the boys are sharing a room and a bed. In fact, she doesn't say much at all when Sam isn't questioning her.

 

Dean shuts the bedroom door behind him, turning the lock. Sam is already stripping his shirts off, his jeans unbuttoned but still on. Dean takes a moment to watch him.

When Sam notices him watching, he grins, dropping his shirts to the floor and then walking towards him in a way that tells Dean he's attempting to go for sexy. Dean laughs, but he doesn't do more than reach out and pull him closer once Sam gets within grabbing distance.

They haven't had to watch their voices within their home in a long time, not since they moved out of the motel and into their house. Dean has to bite his lip when Sam drops to his knees in front of him, pushing him back to lean against the door while he unbuttons Dean's jeans. He grins up at him as he pushes Dean's jeans and boxers down and out of the way, and Dean lets his head thump back against the door.

Sam leans forward, licking at the head of Dean's cock, which is nearly hard already. He swirls his tongue around the head and then opens his mouth and sucks, wet heat surrounding Dean in a way that makes him want to be loud.

Sam still keeps his hair a lot longer than Dean does. Dean runs his hands through it, his fingers tightening when he feels his dick hit the back of Sam's throat, and a moan he can't muffle even with his teeth digging into his bottom lip makes its way out.

Sam looks up at him through the fringe of hair that hangs down over his eyes, and Dean's hips jerk. It doesn't take much more for him to come, spilling into Sam's mouth.

 

They find Bela a place to live in a large, old house where a bunch of other women are living. They don't say how they know her or what she's done, just tell the town she'd known a bit about the world before the end, and they'd accepted it.

At first, they keep an eye on her. But after a while they let her be, and while Dean isn't sure he'll ever trust her fully—or that there won't be times when he would _really_ like to shoot her—he's pretty damn sure she's not about to betray them.

That's when Ben shows up. He comes in with Michael, who they'd run across on one of their outings not too long after the end. Michael had even showed up to get taught a few years after that.

Seeing Ben is a shock. Dean hasn't even let himself think about the kid since that first year after, just like he's tried not to let himself think of anyone they'd known before. He knows Sam still searches for some people in every town they go to, but Dean thinks it's a whole lot easier to just not know either way.

 

The two boys are riding motorcycles, devil's traps painted on them in more than one place and talismans trailing from both sets of handle bars. Gas isn't quite an issue yet, not when so few people are even thinking about moving around, but Dean knows it's gonna be in the not too far future.

When Ben takes his helmet off and introduces himself to them, Dean has to swallow a few times before he can speak. Ben is staring at him with something Dean can't name shining in his eyes, and Dean can feel both Michael and Sam watching them curiously.

All he can say is, "How you doin'?"

 

Michael and Ben stick around. They take off every now and then, but they come back within a few weeks, even if it's only to check in. Dean shows them the routes he and Sam normally take, which places they stop in as often as possible and which are run by people they trust without fail.

Once the two boys start doing their route, Sam and Dean don't really have any reason to leave the town. They go and see a few people they'd known from before, but more often than not, the people come to them. No one ever really talks about it in so many words, but towns from all over ask for help and model what they do after the town they're running. The town lines slowly increase as the number of people in it goes up, and by the time ten years since the end roll around, their borders are where the original town's had been.

It makes sense for people to come to them. The two of them have wrestled with most everything from before and after or have a contact they could trust who had. Out of everyone, they're the ones who have traveled the most since the end, the ones who have seen and heard about all the ideas people are coming up with. They're training more and more kids each year, so if there's any one place to look for help, it's there.

It doesn't mean they can get things back to the way they were. There are far too few people left, and even then, the knowledge of how to contain whatever evil it was that brought this down on earth is long gone.

No, they can't put it back to how it was before. But they can work with what they have and give the survivors the best possible fighting chance.

And so they do.


End file.
